


Dog House

by Homeskillet



Series: Days with Dani [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All in the same universe, Dani varies in age, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Modern AU, Updates at least once a week, but each chapter tells you how old she is, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeskillet/pseuds/Homeskillet





	Dog House

Age 4

"Daddy's in a doggy house 'cause he hurt Papa's feelings." Dani whispers to Jo, the babysitter.  
"The doggy house, huh? Yikes." Jo can't help but snicker as Dean hands Jo what he owes her for the night.  
"Alright, it's somebody's bedtime." Dean then picks Dani up and throws her over his shoulder. He mouths 'thank you' to Jo and ascends the staircase, Dani giggling the whole time.  
After he tucks Dani in, he takes a shower. He really was in the dog house, and he needed a plan to get out of it. Still thinking about it, he steps out of the shower and dries off, putting on sweats and a grey t-shirt. As he's walking past his daughter's room, he hears a faint "Daddy?" He stops and peeks into her room.  
"Yeah, bug?"  
"Can you read me a bedtime story?" she asks shyly. Dean walks over and sits next to her on her bed.  
"Of course."  
Half way through 'The Three Billy Goats Gruff,' Dani is curled up at Dean's side, sleeping soundly. Dean is pretty tired himself and soon followers her into dreamland. 

Cas gets home late and immediately takes off his shoes. He silently pads up to the master bedroom as quietly as he can. He changes from his office clothes to pajama pants and a faded blue tee. He goes back downstairs to grab a snack, and on his way back up, he glances into Dani's room. What he finds there melts his heart. Dean is lying on the bed, Dani curled up under his right arm, a small book resting on his chest. He just stands there, leaning against the door frame for a while as he watches the two people he loves most in this world sleep.  
He forgets the stupid argument he and Dean had earlier and walks over to the bed. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and takes a picture.  
"Dean," he whispers, shaking Dean awake.  
"Hmm?" His eyes slowly blink open and he looks at Cas, then Dani, and slowly sits up. He carefully extracts himself from Dani's arms and looks up at his husband. "Hey, Cas." Dean says, almost shyly.  
Cas just smiles down at him. "Hello, Dean." He reaches out his hand, helping Dean off of the bed and pulling him out of the room. Cas stops in the hall way and kisses Dean. The taller man smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around his husband.  
"What was that for?" Dean asks, resting his forehead against Cas's.  
"Because I love you." Cas replies.  
Dean smiles and kisses him again. "I'm sorry about this morning...."  
"It's fine, I'm over it." Cas smiles and takes Dean's hand. "Let's go to bed and see just how 'sorry' you are." Cas smiles devilishly, a spark in his eyes. All Dean can think is that he has found the best man in the world.


End file.
